1. Field of Invention
The invention relates broadly to methods of oxidizing the surface of multiwalled carbon nanotubes. The invention also encompasses methods of making aggregates of surface-oxidized nanotubes, and using the same. The invention also relates to complex structures comprised of such surface-oxidized carbon nanotubes linked to one another.
2. Description of the Related Art